Berühmte Backgrounder
As Monster High is about teenagers, obviously it has to reserve a spot for celebrities to idolize. To fill that spot, a number of celebrity backgrounders occasionally show up. Justin Biter First mentioned in "New Ghoul @ School", Justin Biter is vampire and pop star. He owes the resurrection of his career to Frankie Stein's father. Because of this, Frankie was able to get him to give a concert at Monster High to apologize to Cleo de Nile, a big Justin Biter fan. Later, Frankie got herself two tickets to a Justin Biter concert in "HooDoo You Like?". She also had tickets to see another of his concerts in "Best Ghoulfriend"; but she had eight that time, so she could take all of her friends. The Facebook entry of January 20, 2011 mentions that Draculaura and Clawd Wolf went on a date to a Justin Biter concert. * Justin Biter is based on Justin Bieber. Jaundice Brothers The Jaundice Brothers one appearance happened in "Jaundice Brothers". Frankie Stein and her friends entered a contest of radio KBLOOD to get the Jaundice Brothers to play at Monster High's Homecoming Dance. Naturally, they won. The Jaundice Brothers were later mentioned by Draculaura in "New Ghoul @ School" as former idols of her. * The Jaundice Brothers are based on the Jonas Brothers. lilith stolz ich die wilder Hühner deutsch Männerkino film liebe Unnamed DJ/DJ Death Breath In the webisode "Party Planners", Frankie Stein's and Draculaura's friends threw the two a birthday party for which they hired a four-armed DJ. In "New Ghoul @ School", he was confirmed to be a celebrity, though his name remained unknown. Meanwhile, the Facebook entries of August 2, 2011 and March 15, 2011 make mention of a famous DJ, DJ Death Breath, who occasionally pops up in the neighborhood and who is Holt Hyde's music idol. It is possible he and the four-armed DJ are the same, but such connection is not confirmed. Football stars The Facebook entry of July 31, 2011 was a message from Clawd Wolf, who was stoked to be at the Football Hall of Fame and meet some of his heroes: Scary Madsaw, Grim Brown and Howlie Long! * Scary Madsaw, Grim Brown and Howlie Long are based on Terry Bradshaw, Jim Brown and Howie Long. Paulo Dragonfire The Gory Gazette entry of June 18, 2012 mentioned Paulo Dragonfire as a famous swimming pool designer commisioned to build a pool for Lagoona Blue's swim team party. "Dragonfire is known for his outlandish landscaping and private swim park architecture which often includes Lazy Lizard Rivers, Surf’s Up Wave Parks and monstrously wicked water slides. " * Paulo Dragonfire may be based on Paolo "Paul" Benedetti. Kind Campaign founders For the webisode "Kind: The Shockumentary", Kind Campaign founders Lauren Parsekian and Molly Thompson were monsterfied into water monsters, the blue-haired one being Lauren and the green-haired one being Molly. No in-universe names have been provided for these two. Lauren and Molly visited Monster High on a request from Ghoulia Yelps, who was displeased with the way her female friends were treating each other. Lauren and Molly got everyone together in the screamatorium and had them enter the kind booth to face the reality of their behavior and their desire to do better. Once this procedure had restored peace at Monster High, Lauren and Molly left, another job well done. Crescenda von Hammerstone Crescenda von Hammerstone is a minotaur and opera singer. She has family in Gnarlston, New Gorleans, and presumably grew up in the same or a nearby city. The Phantom of the Opera was her first vocal coach, and despite being a diva, Von Hammerstone is laid-back and casual in daily life. Operetta is a huge fan of hers, and won a meet & greet with Von Hammerstone in "Hickmayleeun". Musiker In the March 27, 2012 entry in the Gory Gazette, Holt Hyde named a series of songs that would make an excellent playlist for Spring Break and the songs' performers. #"Scary and I know It" by LMFL (Little Monster For Life): "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO #"Ghost & Stuff" by UnDeadMau5: "Ghosts 'n' Stuff" by deadmau5 #"The Undead" by Cobra Scare Ship: "The Album" by Cobra Starship #"13" by Taylor Swamp: "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift #"Must Dance" by Ghouly Gaga: "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga #"The Pursuit of Monsterness" by Kid Acula: "Pursuit of Happiness" by Kid Cudi #"Moves like Nefera" by Mummy 5: "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 #"Dynamite" by Tao Coffin: "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz #"Haunt You Like a Scary Song" by Selena Gloomez: "Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez #"Thriller" by Monster Jackson: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson Kategorie:Hintergrund-Figuren Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Minirollen-Charakter Kategorie:Webisoden-Charakter